


Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn

by calicokat



Category: H P Lovecraft - Cthulhu Mythos
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicokat/pseuds/calicokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ancient R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming, and Dagon, who lives, remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Dagon drifts through the deep ocean currents at depths that never dream of the sun yet are wracked with fever dreams of primordial, geothermal heat. Dagon rules here as he has ruled since man's early, cold-blooded ancestors chased each other through the seas and long before the first creature dragged itself on its belly across the shore's sand.

In his travels he passes her time and time again: R'lyeh, the heart of her still pulsing faintly with the star-spawn crawling her passages. Weightless in the water, Dagon slips through her gargantuan chambers as memories return to him of the Old One who fell from the stars. The children recoil in terror – although they fear no other thing of Earth. Although Dagon's Deep Ones, too, swim the oceans, as does Dagon's consort, Mother Hydra, they fear Dagon alone. The few daring ones swim among his vast tentacles and whisper praise and veneration. _Mighty Dagon…He dreams…He dreams of you…_

Dagon's memories return him to a time when the Old One yet lived. His tentacles slithered over a slimy hide and twined with those of Vhoorl's greatest son. His scales shimmered in the waves as the humans only now replicated when they spilled thousands of gallons of the earth's black, poisonous blood across the surface of the waters. The mighty Cthulhu's wings shuddered as his flabby claws clutched to Dagon's massive body. Two gods adrift at sea shared their knowledge of Vhoorl and of Earth as the distinction between them blurred.

They consumed of one another, their ichor pouring into the sea as they swallowed long, slippery strips of flesh. Even now, Cthulhu lives in Dagon and a part of Dagon slumbers in the deeps.

The memory stokes an overwhelming craving and Dagon's tentacles seize upon a star-spawn, crushing the creature and pushing it into his maw. Although alive and blindly struggling to regain its shape, it's washed into Dagon's cavernous belly where death will ultimately find it.

Many of the star-spawn fall away, but some boldly keep company with the god of the Deep Ones until his meandering journey takes him beyond the city's edge.

_Return, Dagon, one day, return!_ their minds cry as they trail in his wake. _Cthulhu sleeps, and dreams of you…_


End file.
